candlecovefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PyroGothNerd
I understand. I'll just move the puppet to fanart; there's also a keychain someone made in the gallery, so the puppet won't be too out of place there. PirateJet (talk) 19:54, October 28, 2013 (UTC) -- You need to become an admin, then you go to your admin dashboard under theme design, and you add a file for the title. c: PirateJet (talk) 17:40, October 30, 2013 (UTC) -- I see what this person is doing; they'll be blocked. PirateJet (talk) 23:08, October 30, 2013 (UTC) doesn't look like they thought it was real, I think they were butthurt that you were adding your own ideas. Even though essentially everything on this wiki is from the fans, including Milo's existence. And besides, Kris Straub made the original blurb about it so vague so fans could make it so much more. So , in short, this person was being an imbecile. XD PirateJet (talk) 23:13, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for seeing this almost 3 hours later. I was studying. Anyway, I don't know how to report someone, but tomorrow I will be willing to help correcting any possible troll edit. Zimvader42 (talk) 23:49, October 30, 2013 (UTC)Zimvader42 -- Yes, you can adopt it. Just fill out the adoption form and wait for Merrystar to give you adminship. Good luck. :) PirateJet (talk) 03:34, October 31, 2013 (UTC) -- Happy Halloween to you, too! Hope something scary happens today :D Zimvader42 (talk) 14:13, October 31, 2013 (UTC)Zimvader42 By the way, when I wrote the former message, it was 00:15, I have to study during the night. Oh, and congratulations for becoming admin Zimvader42 (talk) 14:17, October 31, 2013 (UTC)Zimvader42 -- Happy Halloween, I had a good one. I dressed as Masky from Marble Hornets, haha. Also, do you remember when you brought up creepy old cartoons from the 70's? Well, I found this one from the 50's called Clutch Cargo, and it is really unsettling. Have a look. PirateJet (talk) 18:03, November 2, 2013 (UTC) -- Slim Goodbody, I actually remember that... it was so creepy. And Lazy Town, I loved the songs they came up with, but I couldn't watch the damn thing. Oh god Bear in the Big Blue House! I loved that show, I even have a VHS tape of him. I never found that show to be bizarre, mainly because Bear was so calm and warm, his size compared to everyone else didn't even phase me. And Boobah. I saw a commericial for that show a year ago. I... I didn't get it. XD PirateJet (talk) 21:51, November 2, 2013 (UTC) -- Well, that's quite interesting. As long as we don't add 20 more characters though, we can use same of these. =P PirateJet (talk) 20:11, November 16, 2013 (UTC) -- Hey man,how do you know so much about those episodes and voice actors. Is this actully real info? But,are u sure it is fake? cause there is a big chance it exsist tough.maby it isnt real,i searched many actors and cast that people say it id from the actual show.i only found Jodie Silver IMBD's with no Candle Cove in it. im not really sure though. maby we will never know if it existed or not. -- Hey, there's something I wanted to discuss with you. You know that the amount of characters added bothers me, and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I went through and deleted some. I will, of course, tell you before I do so. I won't be deleting important ones, just the ones that lead nowhere or feel out of place. What do you think? PirateJet (talk) 17:56, November 20, 2013 (UTC) -- Okay, I can move some to Unused Characters, and maybe make other pages to link to unused characters, so the page isn't so long. I was wondering whose edits those were... XD PirateJet (talk) 00:41, November 21, 2013 (UTC) -- Which locations were you thinking? PirateJet (talk) 21:40, November 21, 2013 (UTC) -- Hmm, I'm kind of wondering if we should take the locations out of "unused", considering that category refers to unused characters. Maybe we can just leave them as they are in the "location" category, kind of as lore of the area even if it was never shown. PirateJet (talk) 21:46, November 21, 2013 (UTC) -- Yeah, I wouldn't mind making a subcategory for locations. Also, where are you finding those photos of the actors? They're so convincing. PirateJet (talk) 21:55, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Thade Soben and the Tarantula Crew Hello, man, I've been away from the wiki for much time because of different reasons. Now I come back and I find you created a whole backstory for the Skin-Taker. Which is pretty cool. But... ... I don't want this "Thade Soben" story to be in the same canon level of the rest of the series. I know all this is a fan thing since there's no real canon, but I think creating a background and an origin story and everything is simply not believable for a supposedly '50s-'60s puppet show, and I think it hurts the wiki's purpose, that is trying to expand the idea of Candle Cove while keeping believable. I still appreciate the idea of this, but I don't think the show/wiki will lost credibility if we turn it simply into an "Adventure Time" clone. So, I'll tell you what I'm going to do: I will save the idea for this to be out of the series. We'll say all the Thade Soben story and that was not created by the original writers and never appeared in the show, but instead, it was published in a "Labyrinth"-like novel created by the daughter of the original creators. And it is unknown if it fits into the canon. What do you think about this? Magegg (talk) 16:50, December 4, 2013 (UTC) 'Tarantula Crew' Yeah, I like some things about the idea, but some of them not. The part I don't like are the idea of the "Season Three" or the animated series, they are not believable. Because kids show by those times didn't plan much. I prefer the idea of the creators' daughter revisiting the creation of her parents into a pretentious book many years after the end of the series. And don't desperate if I don't take a look around here very often, I have other things to do. Magegg (talk) 03:30, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Book Series It's done. I deleted the thing about the "season three" episodes, as well as the three final episodes of season two. They were never believable, to begin with. I "transplanted" all the characters and plot points to the book series. Check out the novel series article to see how everything ended up :) I said Rollins based the books in some characters that were scrapped from the development of a cartoon series too (explaining the confusion); check it out :D EDIT: I created an article about a Candle Cove (Cartoon pilot) thus explaining the people who "played" the characters, as well as their pictures and info ;) I'm trying to re-adjust all the new characters background to those media, in case you can help to order things you see wrong, that'd be great :) Magegg (talk) 22:29, December 12, 2013 (UTC) -- Sorry for the late reply. I can see what she's getting at with seperating the animated season 2 from the puppets, but I haven't seen how's she's been doing it. I'll go through the pages and see what I think. PirateJet (talk) 18:41, December 13, 2013 (UTC) -- Okay, I'm just fixing up the character's categories right now, but I'll keep an eye out as well. PirateJet (talk) 18:53, December 13, 2013 (UTC) -- Oh, no I think I missed that. Yeah sure, I'll put it in for you. :) PirateJet (talk) 19:11, December 13, 2013 (UTC) -- Yeah, right? All this big talk about getting a group together and they split up. The girl who told me said she talked to him, but I didn't think that she completely talked him out of it. I'm glad it was all hot air in the end, I'd hate to have to spend a whole day cleaning up again. PirateJet (talk) 03:39, December 16, 2013 (UTC) -- Hey, I just found this book... not sure what to think... PirateJet (talk) 19:33, December 16, 2013 (UTC) -- I hear you on that. I've seen candle shops called Candle Cove that were founded before the story was written. Well, from the looks of it this website is for amateur writers to post short stories and quizzes, I'm not sure anyone is profiting here. And it looks like anyone can report the story, but I think the story is more revolved around witches and paranormal happenings, then what Candle Cove is about. I just thought it was funny that some wrote this about the Salem witch trials but the story takes place in ca town called Candle Cove. XD PirateJet (talk) 19:42, December 16, 2013 (UTC) OMG, they keep appearing. Haven't seen this: http://candlecove.wikia.com/wiki/"Element"_People The idea of a very rich, detailed and colorful world doesn't fit with a morbid, morally ambiguous, '40s low budget puppet show. Help me to fix this. I think we could transfer this to being a series of back-up material for the novels. Let's just say it was created by Lisa Rollins, and is not official. Any other ideas? Magegg (talk) 03:52, December 17, 2013 (UTC) I just don't think so. So far the "photos" of the show and the descriptions show a very formulaic, dark, old and low-budget show. Just don't turn this into Adventure Time. I would say the book might be a children's book written by someone way after the end of the show, probably by commission from the Caroline Barker Foundation. Magegg (talk) 17:02, December 17, 2013 (UTC) The additions of dozens of kingdoms, races and such, really reminds me of Adventure Time, that has tons of kingdoms, princesses and all that. The single existence of the book really reminds me of Adventure Time and its Enchyridion, that's mentioned every few episodes. No matter if it was a supplementary work, I don't think a cheap educational show like Candle Cove would have been that way. Magegg (talk) 21:41, December 17, 2013 (UTC) It is done: http://candlecove.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fascinating_Creatures_of_the_Abysmal_Kingdom I tried to respect the most I could from other users, I hope you won't be that angry with the result. Magegg (talk) 22:38, December 17, 2013 (UTC) It was good someone said Mary Prescott wrote the book, I think it was the missing link to connect the TV show and the novels I had the idea to make her Rollins's godmother, so we can propose yet another level of canonicity XD Magegg (talk) 22:53, December 17, 2013 (UTC)